Phoenix wright loving defender
by vladimirluver14
Summary: what happens when you love the prime suspect of your case? prove her innocence thats what rated T for violence Disclaimer: I do not own ace attorney in any way
1. Chapter 1

It was dark….rainy…cloudy….An all around creepy. A man in a business suit, walks down the street, umbrella in hand. He sighed to himself, despite his umbrella, raindrops stained his formal attire. He moved quickly around puddles and mud, on his way home.

A woman, walked down the same sidewalk, knife in a gloved hand. Unlike the man, she had no umbrella, her blonde hair, soaked and dripping. She was out to get him, for what he had done, something that upset her so deeply…

It leads her to murder.

The man sees her, and her knife. He stops dead in his tracks. A frightened expression flashes onto his clean-cut face.

"w-what the hell are you doing here!?" He half yelled, clutching his umbrella.

The woman smiled her makeup now streaming down her face. "You know what Im doing here James…" She fiddled with the knife. "I know all about your dirty little secret"

The man flinched "I-I have no idea what your talking about!"

Her smile disappeared "Don't play dumb with me... I know what you've been doing…and your gonna pay for it!" She lunged at him with all of her might, and let out a yell.

The man reacted fast and smacked her with his umbrella, leaving a nasty gash on her arm. She backed off a bit, holding her bleeding forearm. She held the knife tight in her hand. The man stepped away, visibly frightened. He shook his head violently "Don't do this! Its none of your business anyway!"

She clenched her teeth. "none of my business?......NONE OF MY BUSINESS!?" she jumped at him again, this time plunging the knife deep into his chest. The man yelped and fell to the ground, blood dripping down his suit. He gasped for air, and held his chest, then went limp. His body falling in to a puddle, which soon turned red.

The woman smiled wickedly and turned her back on the dead man. She walked down the street quietly, back to her home. She did what she needed to do…and now it was all over..

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Delia sighed and shifted nervously in her seat. She kept brushing her light blonde hair out of her face, trying to look respectable. She was waiting to meet with her new attorney. For you see…

She has been accused of murder.

She couldn't believe it when the police arrived at her door, to bring her in for questioning. Her boyfriend James, stabbed in the chest. How could they think it was her? She loved James with all her heart. They seemed to be the perfect couple. Never fighting, always seen joking around together and openly showing their affection. Delia wouldn't dream of hurting James.

Or would she

She continued to fidget until she heard the door creak open behind her. She quickly sat up straight and cleared her throat. A tall man with jet black hair sat down at the desk in front of her, straightening his tie he said.

"Hello miss Delia.. I'm your attorney, Phoenix Wright" He smiled warmly. She didnt say any thing, she was in no mood for smiles. He flipped through a pile of papers on his desk.

"And you are accused of… Murdering your husband on the night of July 14.." He didn't look up.

"Um, boyfriend.." She corrected, politely as she could.

He nodded "My bad… and It says here that you discovered an alarming detail on the night of the murder…"

She folded her arms "Yes…that's correct."

"Would you mind telling me what you found out?"

She sighed and tapped her nails nervously on his desk, not wanting to talk. "I found out….He was cheating on me…"

Phoenix sighed _"her adittude might be a problem..." _He thought to himself. "And did that…make you upset?"  
"Of course it did!!...I mean…yes…" She looked folded her arms again.

Phoenix stiffened at her reaction "Don't worry miss Delia… I think we have a very strong case here…" He lied and messed with his hair. Phoenix stood up and walked from behind his desk.

"You really think so?" Delias face brightened and she stood up as well.

Phoenix smiled and nodded, messing with his hair once again.

Delia glared at him "You dont have to lie yah know...I can tell its going to be hard to prove my innocence"

He frowned "I wouldn't lie" He continued to fiddle with his hair.  
"When you lie…You screw around with your hair." She smirked triumphantly.

Phoenix looked surprised "I…do?" Delia nodded.

"How did you know that?" Phoenix asked, a little suspicious.

She shrugged "I don't know… I've always been able to tell… people have these little habits, no matter how good of a liar they are.." She put her hands on her hips and smiled. Phoenix looked a bit confused.

"And…what did you say your profession was?" He forced a smile, although he was oddly intimidated by this girl.

"Im an attorney… Just like you Mr. Wright…" She flipped her shiny blonde hair and let it fall at her shoulders.

Phoenix was surprised "an…Attorney? … I'm guessing your quite successful with that little sixth sense of yours." He chuckled a bit and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Delia giggled, she was glad she had finally begun to loosen up. Phoenix just seemed like an easy person to talk to.

Delia looked down when she heard her phone ring loudly. She rummaged through her purse until she found it, the caller I.D. said it was her sister. She blushed a bit "Im sorry…I have to take this" he nodded to her and walked out the door. Phoenix smiled _"This isnt going to be easy..." _He thought to himself.

Delia answered her phone. "Hey Ami…Whats up?"

Her sister was across town at a basketball game "Can you please pick me up from the gym?" Delia rolled her eyes.

"Yah…I guess so… I'll be there in just a few minutes." She closed her phone and got in the elevator.

"_I wonder…" _She thought to herself _"If Mr .Wright is actually up to this case" _The elevator door closed slowly, concealing her condesending smirk.


End file.
